Superhero
by FaeSolo
Summary: AU. Kurt never spied on the Warblers, thus he never met Blaine. After finding his almost dead body, Sam decides to introduce Kurt to Blaine, his friend from Dalton. Warning: Deals with rape, depression, bullying, suicide attempts. May go up to M later.
1. Breathe Into Me

**AN: **This is my first Glee fanfiction. I'm not very pleased with this first chapter, it honestly was a bit difficult to write. But I hope you enjoy it anyways :). I'm not the best about updating but I will do my best with this story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee :(.

**_Superhero_**

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away._

_**-Breathe Into Me, Red**_

The first time it happened, Finn was the one to find him. Now that Kurt thought back on it, it was lucky that it was Finn. Finn was dimwitted enough to believe almost anything Kurt told him. So when Finn found him vomiting all over the bathroom floor with the almost empty pill bottle near him, Kurt had simply said that he accidentally took too much Benadryl and was getting rid of it by puking it up. Finn had been a bit reluctant about not telling Burt and Carole but once Kurt had reminded Finn that they were on their honeymoon and shouldn't be bothered, Finn didn't say anything. By the time they got back, the incident was completely forgotten about.

That time had actually been an accident. Kurt hadn't really been trying to kill himself, he just wanted to forget about things for a little while. And he had succeeded. The vomiting distracted him from the physical pain of the results of all the bullying. It kept his mind off of the bruises and the word Karofsky had carved into his back after catching him after Glee that day. "FAG." One of the many words that defined his existence at McKinley High School. And after having it carved into him, Karofsky decided to prove just how much of a fag Kurt was and proceeded to attack Kurt. So, in addition to Karofsky being his first kiss, he was now the first person for Kurt to have anything related to sexual relations with. After getting home and not feeling clean, even after a two hour burning hot shower, he decided that the pills were the only things to make him forget about the pain. And that was how he ended up vomiting his brains out in the bathroom.

The second time he tried (or the first time, seeing as the first incident wasn't on purpose), no one found him. He had used the sharpest knife he could find in the kitchen. As he watched the blood run from his wrists and drip onto the floor he could almost feel the dirty blood leaving his body. He felt more pure and free, like nothing in the world could bring him down right now. He held the power of life in his hands. He made sure to hit the main vein several times before he finally passed out due to the blood loss.

He awoke a few hours later, and was quite upset to see he did not succeed. God, he was such a failure that he couldn't even succeed in killing himself. And now he'd be left with the scars to remind him of his failure constantly. Just fucking perfect. He stood up and after washing away the evidence simply went into his room and cried. He took deep breathes before heading towards the bathroom again, intent on succeeding this time. Then, the door to the basement opened.

"Kurt? Honey, are you alright?" Carole, his step mom. Kurt hadn't even realized that his family was home.

"Yes Carole, I'm fine."

There was a pause. "Alright then. We're having dinner now, so wash your hands and come up."

And so Kurt did. He sat around the table and ate like a normal person. He acted like a normal person and nobody suspected anything.

The third time, Kurt had decided that he'd try it in the place he was tormented the most. He stayed after school one day and had picked the locker room as his spot. There's where most of the beatings had taken place, the taunts the ra-. No. Kurt wouldn't think about that right now. He had brought some pills with him and his knife, figuring that maybe if he tried the two of them together he could finally accomplish what he wanted to. He took about half the bottle of the pills (he hadn't even checked what type they were, he just grabbed them from the medicine cabinet. He was pretty sure they were sleeping pills though) and was about to drag the knife across his wrist when he heard the door opening and the sound of footsteps and talking.

"Look Sam, I want you to play quarterback this game. Finn's been a bit distracted lately so I think it's better to let him sit this one out." He could hear Coach Beastie saying. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what had Finn so distracted that he couldn't play in the next game.

He slowly gathered up his stuff but as soon as he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on he stumbled and fell, his body making a loud "CRACK!" as he hit the ground. There was no way he could hide now, the pills were starting to really affect him now and he felt his eyelids drooping.

"What the hell was that?" Coach exclaimed as soon as she heard the crash. Sam was puzzled. He had just seen all the guys leave for a pre-game celebration, nobody should be in the locker room now. As he looked down the rows of lockers he noticed Kurt laying there on the ground. "Kurt? KURT?" He shouted as he reached the small boys body. "Come on Kurt, don't fall asleep on us." He noticed that half-empty bottle of pills and the clean knife on the ground, pointing it out to his coach who had followed him around to find the noise.

"I'm calling 911 right now. Try to keep him awake." She pulled out her phone as she said this and proceeded to call them and relay the situation. Sam managed to keep Kurt awake until the ambulance arrived and he helped the Paramedics load his stuff in.

"Young man, would you like to ride with him to the hospital?" The head of the paramedics called to him as they tried to stable Kurt. Sam nodded and scrambled into the ambulance. He pulled Kurt's phone out of his bag and called Kurt's dad. The phone rang three times before Kurt's father picked up.

"Kurt? Son, where are you? You usually call me before you stay after school and-"

"Mr. Hummel, this isn't Kurt. It's his friend Sam. We're on our way to the hospital right now. St. Lima's."

"The HOSPITAL? What's going on? Is Kurt okay?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I found him in the locker room almost passed out with a half-empty bottle of pills and a knife. I think he tried to- he tried to-" Sam's voice cracked on the last part of the sentence "tried to kill himself."

He heard Mr. Hummel's intake of breath before Mr. Hummel hung up the phone after a quick "I'll be right there." And as they sped their way to the ER Sam took his on phone out and opened a new text message.

_Blaine, I know we weren't close friends, but I think I know someone who needs your help right now. He's the only gay kid at our school, and I think he just attempted suicide. I'm in the ambulance on the way to St. Lima hospital. Once you get this text, do you think you could head out and meet me there?_

The reply came a minute later.

**New message from Blaine: **_I'm on my way right now, should be there in an hour._

Sam sent a thank you message and prayed that somehow, Blaine would be able to get through to Kurt and help him.


	2. Zombie

**A/N: **Oh my god. I was seriously overwhelmed by the response this got. Just... Holy crap :D. Thank you guys! It inspired me to update this :p. I'm usually pretty bad about updating usually, so just keep on encouraging me ;). I'm definitely not as happy with this chapter as I was with the first one, they'll get better guys I promise! :D.

**Chapter 2: Zombie**

_Dear all of you who've wronged me,  
I am, I am a zombie.  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head.  
I am, I am, I am a zombie.  
How low, how low, how low will you push me?  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead.  
__**-Zombie, The Pretty Reckless**_

Blaine was just getting out of Warblers practice when he received a text message from his old roommate, Sam Evans. They had roomed for a year, and while having almost nothing in common, had managed to get along well. He hadn't heard from him in awhile though, so he figured this message must be important.

**New Message from Sam: **_Blaine, I know we weren't close friends, but I think I know someone who needs your help right now. He's the only gay kid at our school, and I think he just attempted suicide. I'm in the ambulance on the way to St. Lima hospital. Once you get this text, do you think you could head out and meet me there?_

Oh god. While the bullying at Blaine's old school had been bad enough to make him transfer, it had never been enough to make him even consider suicide. After telling Wes and David where he was going he headed out to his car, not even bothering to go change out of his uniform. He sent a message to Sam letting him know that he'd be there soon and was on his way and then climbed into his car, starting the engine almost immediately. Lima was about an hour away without traffic, and thank goodness it wasn't prime traffic time yet. He turned the radio on and the song playing made him smile. He sang along with the chorus, trying to stay as happy as possible before reaching the hospital.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

The car ride passed quicker than he expected it to and the next thing Blaine knew, he was standing in front of the hospital. Sam hadn't told Blaine where to go so he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Sam told him to go to the ICU, room 203 and Blaine hurried as fast as he could up there. Sam greeted him in front of the door and informed him that the kid hadn't woken up yet, as they were busy pumping drugs from his stomach.

Blaine sat down, shaking, on the chair. "Well, what can you tell me about him? I'd like to know a bit about him before I become his knight in shining armor." He was trying to make some humor out of the situation but completely failed.

"Well, I guess he acts almost like your stereotypical gay kid." He noticed Blaine's glare. "No, not in a bad way!" He quickly amended. "It's rather cute, actually. I like him. He acts like an ice queen, and he gets picked on a lot, mostly by the football team and hockey team. Well, everyone gets picked on in Glee, but especially Kurt. I've seen him slushied, shoved into lockers, thrown into the dumpsters. Pretty much everything a brainless jock could come up with."

"Wait, what is being 'slushied'?" Blaine was rather confused about this bully tactic.

"Oh. Well, McKinley has a slushie machine. Being slushied is when you have one of those slushies thrown at your face." Sam explained matter of factly. "I've been slushied once. It was right after joining Glee. Other than that time, I haven't been, seeing as I'm on the football team. But with Kurt, he used to get two or three a day, while the others in the club got slushied once a day at the most. "

Damn. Blaine had been shoved into lockers, and beaten up a couple of times, and been yelled at, but he'd never been thrown into the dumpster or 'slushied', as Sam called it. "Is there anything else I should know about him?"

"Well, I don't really know much about him, we're not close. But I can pull up his Facebook up for you." Blaine nodded and Sam pulled out his iPhone and passed it to Blaine once had Kurt's profile pulled up.

Well, one thing was for sure. Kurt was cute. No, not cute. Adorable. But sexy and hot as well. _Blaine, snap out of it. This kid just tried to commit suicide. He doesn't need a boyfriend right now._ After scrolling through his profile, he couldn't really find out much about him on there. Obviously, he was pretty private when it came to his Facebook. There weren't many photos, other than the ones that his friends had uploaded.

It was then that a man dressed in a lumberjack shirt, jeans, and a baseball camp ran in, frantically shouting that he was looking for his son.

Sam approached him. "Mr. Hummel, I'm Sam Evans. I found your son. They're pumping his stomach right now, so no one is allowed in."

Mr. Hummel, (Kurt's father, Blaine assumed), seemed to calm down a bit knowing that he was at least in the right place. A tall boy followed him, along with a woman.

"Sam! Oh god. Is Kurt okay? I got your text and we came immediately. What do you think happened?" The tall boy blabbered on.

"Finn…. It's serious. They think…" Sam's voice broke for a moment, and he had to wait a minute before finishing. "They think he tried to kill himself." He whispered.

Mr. Hummel seemed shocked and practically collapsed into the chair next to Sam's. The tall boy, Finn, was at his side in a second. "Burt do you need anything? Some water, a snack, anything?"

Mr. Hummel waved him away. "Finn, don't worry about me. We have to worry about Kurt..." He ran his hands through his hair. "God, what could have driven him to this? He knew he could talk to me, about anything! I'm going to fucking kill who ever drove him to this. I still have that shotgun in the attic…"

It was then that Finn noticed Blaine. "Who are you?" He asked rather bluntly.

Blaine let Sam introduce him and explain why he was there. "So you're gay too?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I am. I actually switched halfway through the year last school year because of the bullying at my old school. But never did I once consider suicide. It must've been something really bad that happened, or is happening, to Kurt to make him attempt it."

It was then that the doctor came out of the room and walked up to Mr. Hummel, introducing himself as Dr. Lopez.

"How is my son doing? Is he going to be alright?"

Dr. Lopez looked grim. "Well, he'll be alright for now. But it appears as though this wasn't the first time he's tried to kill himself, and there's evidence of past and current self-harm."


	3. Bring Me To Life

**Chapter 3: Bring Me To Life**

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me) Call my name and save me from this dark_  
_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_  
_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

**_-Bring Me To Life, Evanescence_**

When Kurt slowly began to wake up, his first thought was "_Fuck. Looks like I didn't succeed this time either." _Then he saw the doctor walk in, bringing his father with him. Kurt looked away until the doctor left and his father sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking Kurt's softer, small hand in his larger, coarse one. He seemed on the verge of tears. "Kurt… why?" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Kurt blinked back tears himself. He never expected to have to talk this with anyone, especially his father of all people. "Dad…. I can't talk about it right now."

"NO! Kurt, this is something we need to talk about. You just… you just… you just tried to KILL yourself for goodness's sake! And the doctor said this wasn't the first time! And he said you've been cutting and look at those bruises on your arms! Kurt, obviously this is something that needs to be talked about."

Kurt couldn't stop the tears this time, and Burt looked horrified at how he blew up at his son. "Kurt. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. It's just… I'm worried about you. You hardly talk anymore and just keep to yourself and now this… I don't know how to deal with this."

Kurt turned his head to the side, effectively ignoring his father. "Dad, this is something I can't talk about with you right now. I'm sorry. I promise I'll talk just… not now. I'm sorry." He heard his dad sighed and turned his head to watch him exit the room. Kurt sighed in relief at being left alone but it wasn't for long. Within a few minutes almost all of the McKinley Glee Club had piled in, asking him a dozen questions a minute.

"Look guys! This is something I don't want to talk about now. I appreciate your concern but I'm exhausted and would just like to sleep. I'll talk to you all later." They all left, grumbling. Or at least, he thought they had all left. But then he noticed Sam still there. "Sam… You found me, didn't you?"

Sam nodded, and moved to sit next to the bed. "May I?"

Kurt nodded his agreement, and Sam sat down. Kurt sighed. "Well, I supposed that since you found me, you want to know why, right?"

"Yes. But first, I brought someone you should meet." Kurt gave him a puzzled look. "Blaine!" Kurt inhaled deeply as one of the most gorgeous boys he'd ever seen walked into the room. He was wearing a school uniform, and had brown, gelled back hair and hazel eyes. "Kurt, this is my friend Blaine. He goes to Dalton Academy. I'll just leave you two to talk. But Kurt, I do expect answers, and soon. For now though, I think Blaine is someone you can relate to, and someone that would be good for you to talk to. And with that, I leave you two." And then Sam had left the room.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who extended his hand for a handshake. "Hi. I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." He said. He mused for a few minutes on how to word what he wanted to say, but then decided to just be as blunt as possible. "Okay so I normally don't spill my guts to strangers, so I want to know what we could possibly have in common that could convince me that I should tell you anything."

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Well, for one thing, I'm gay as well." Kurt's mouth formed a small 'O' shape, and Blaine realized that he had probably never even met another gay teenager before. "While I never attempted… suicide, I was picked on a lot during my middle school years and my freshman year. I backed down though. I switched to Dalton, which has a zero-tolerance policy. I was incredibly depressed though for the longest time, until I realized that by being depressed, I was giving my former bullies exactly what they wanted. Things got better for me. And Kurt, they will get better for you."

Kurt was practically crying by the end and Blaine reached forward, instinctively looping his and Kurt's fingers together as Blaine held his hand. Blaine noticed the flinch Kurt gave at first before relaxing into his grip, and he couldn't help but think that there was more to the story than just regular bullying. "Kurt… Could you please tell me what led you to this? What made you think that death was the only way out? I promise, you can trust me.

And as Kurt looked into those hazel eyes, he noticed that they looked up at him like "Pour out your soul to me! Please!" and he almost immediately trusted him. "Well, I've always been picked on, even during kindergarten and elementary school. But they started the dumpster dives in middle school, and got thrown into them at least twice a day. Then they started the slushy facials. Our middle school and our high school have slushy machines, and they'd throw a slushy on whoever they decided to on that particular day. I get those three out of five days a week. It was in high school that the name calling really started. And then shoving into lockers and the weekly beat ups. And my dad got remarried a bit ago and now has his perfect son and he doesn't need a broken, worthless little freak like me."

At this point Kurt really was sobbing, and Blaine continued to comfort him. "Sh.. Don't worry Kurt. It'll get better. Is there anything else you need to tell me about?"

Kurt briefly considered mentioning the rape but decided against it. That was between him and Karofsky, who would be sure to kill him if he ever mentioned anything related to it. "No… But thank you for listening." Blaine smiled at him, and continued to stay by his side, holding hands and just chatting with him for comfort.


	4. The Last Night

**Chapter 4: The Last Night**

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_  
_The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

**_~The Last Night, Skillet_**

It was a week before Kurt was released from the hospital and he was under constant surveillance at home and at school until he managed to convince everyone that it was an accident and that he didn't really mean to die, it was spur of the moment and he wished he could take it back. He told his dad that the scars from self-harm were from when he was thrown into the dumpster, and his dad paid so little attention to him that he believed it. And now, three weeks after the incident, he was in desperate need of a fix. Just one little cut to hold him over. He had exchanged numbers with Blaine, who begged the younger boy to call him or text him when he felt the urge to cut. He had an internal debate before deciding to call. It was a foreign thing to him, having someone who honestly cared about him and someone who was willing to help him. He dialed the now memorized number and waited.

Blaine answered immediately. "Hi Kurt!"

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said softly.

Blaine immediately noticed that something was wrong when he heard the countertenor's voice wavering. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"No." was the answer. "They…. They found out."

"Who's they?"

"Everyone at school. And most people have just ignored it but the jocks… They've been so much worse."

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Kurt… what have they been doing?"

Kurt blinked back tears. "They've been leaving notes in my locker. Little drawings of other ways to off myself. Every time I walk by them, they tell me that I should have succeeded. That I'm a failure, and that I should try again, and that they'd be willing to help me next time to make sure I get it right." He was full on sobbing now, and could hear Blaine sniffling on the other line.

"Kurt, they are WRONG! I've only known you for a month and I think you're one of the most important people on the planet. Don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about."

"But what if they're right? What if I would be better off gone? Dad would be happy, he and Carole and Finn could be a real family."

"No! Kurt, don't ever think that. Look, give me your address. I'm driving over there right now."

Kurt began to protest. "No Blaine! You don't have to, it's unnecessary. I know that Dalton is far, you really don't need to-"

Blaine cut him off. "I know I don't have to. I want to. Would your dad mind me staying the night? It's a Friday, they won't miss me at Dalton tomorrow."

"He's not even home, he went with Carole and Finn somewhere for the weekend."

Blaine started the car, driving as fast as he dared to, trying to cut the two hour trip down to only an hour. "He left you alone?"

Kurt laughed bitterly. "Of course. He needs to go bond with his perfect family, why would he want me to tag along?"

Blaine sighed. He wanted to hit something in his anger at Mr. Hummel. "I'll be there soon. I'm going to stay on the line until I get there, okay? I'm 50 minutes away right now." And he spent the whole fifty minutes singing to Kurt, using lame pickup lines, and just chatting about nothing. When he got to the Hummel household he pulled out his emergency bag from the trunk and walked up to the door.

Kurt opened the door before Blaine even had the chance to knock and let him in. The younger boy's eyes were slightly red from crying and he was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Blaine then realized he was still in his Dalton uniform, and asked Kurt where the bathroom was so he could change.

"Just go down to the basement, that's my room. I'll go get something ready in the kitchen."

After Blaine had changed into loose pants and his Dalton hoodie he walked back up to the main part of the house and his nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of chicken. "You're not a vegetarian or anything, right?" Kurt called from the kitchen.

"No." Blaine said as he got closer to the kitchen. "That smells delicious, but you don't need to cook for me. I wouldn't have minded ordering out or anything."

"I know, but I wanted to cook. I haven't in awhile and it's somewhat therapeutic."

Blaine looked at the boy up and down. "It looks like you haven't eaten anything in awhile either."

Kurt just kept on cooking the chicken, and started making pasta to go with it. "I just haven't been very hungry lately. It's not on purpose."

"Well, I'm making sure you're eating something tonight. At least half a plate. How much longer will it take?"

"Just about ten more minutes." Once the completed meal was done, Kurt arranged a full plate for Blaine, who had missed dinner at Dalton, and half a plate for himself. It took him a good hour but soon the plate was cleared and Blaine stood up to do the dishes, silencing Kurt's words of protest.

"You cooked for me, it's only polite that I clean up."

After cleaning Kurt led him back down to the basement and they decided to watch a movie. Blaine perused his movie collection before finally deciding on a movie.

"Blaine! Star Wars, really?"

Blaine blushed. "It's my favourite movie."

Kurt laughed, genuinely smiling for the first time in awhile. "I didn't realize you were such a nerd."

Blaine pretended to look offended. "Ahem. Me? A nerd? Mr. Hummel, I am offended by this. Coming from the guy with this in his DVD collection."

Kurt turned his nose up and looked away before laughing and taking to dvd to set it up on his flatscreen. "There's nothing like good ol' Harrison Ford to take my mind off things."

Blaine looked at Kurt seriously for a moment. "Kurt, when you called me, were you thinking about hurting yourself?"

Kurt looked ashamed as he nodded and Blaine swept him up into a hug, running his hands through Kurt's hair as the smaller boy began to cry. "Shhhh… It'll all be alright. I'm glad you called me. Remember you can always call me, at anytime. I'll always answer."

Kurt pulled away, his tears already almost completely dried up after all the crying he did before. "Thank you Blaine… This really means a lot to me."

Blaine hugged him one more time before leading him to the couch and hitting play on the menu, pulling the boy into his side for a good round of cuddling. "It's no trouble at all."

And Kurt smiled and snuggled into his side as the opening credits began.


End file.
